


Overdose (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Accidental, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Seizure, adderall, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out first hand exactly how much an Adderall overdose sucks. It was a complete accident. Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overdose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497975) by [TonyStarkIsARobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot). 



This is a podfic of TonyStarkIsARobot's 'Overdose'.

This is a link to **steam**  the [podfic!](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/overdose-podfic)

You can also [**download**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sv2bcek73wmn593/Overdose.mp3) it by clicking the download link. 

I hope you enjoy! This is the longest podfic I have ever made! XD

lol, I'm still getting used to the editing software. The actual editor doesn't show the little glitches but it shows up in the mp3 file... :/

Feel free to leave feedback for the author and I!

 


End file.
